dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Death Beam
& or & |similar='Bang Beam Finger Galick Gun Finger Beam Dodon Ray' }} Death Beam (デスビーム, Desubīmu), originally the Freezer Beam (フリーザビーム, Furīzabīmu),Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden, 1993 is a powerful and lethal Finger Beam technique that is one of Frieza's signature attacks. Overview To perform the technique, the user extends his right arm and fires a small, thin, very fast and concentrated laser-like beam of ki from his index finger which barrels down and pierces through the opponent. The user is able to fire the attack very quickly while maintaining precise aim. Frieza is first seen using the attack to kill a Namekian (either to murder Cargo in the original manga or to kill a Namekian warrior in the anime), to murder Vegeta, to attack Goku twice with no avail but heavily wounding Piccolo the second time,Frieza's attack on Piccolo was either directly in the manga or the result of Piccolo pushing Goku out of the way in the anime. and to hit Goku but makes no damage at all. Due to having some of Frieza's and King Cold's cells, Cell is also able to perform the attack against Gohan and later to execute Future Trunks. Appearance in Video Games This attack appears in the ''Butōden'' series, the ''Budokai'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, the ''Raging Blast'' games, Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale, and Dragonball Heroes. Variations The Death Beam has a few variations: *'Crazy Finger Beam'''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series – A two-handed rapid fire version used by Frieza in his 3rd Form against Piccolo. It is performed by firing multiple Death Beams from both hands (fired from the middle and index fingers) in a very rapid succession. *'Double Death Beam' – A variation of the Death Beam in which Frieza fires two Death Beams from his middle and index (one beam from his index finger and one from his middle finger) at the same time. Frieza in his Final Form tried to use this technique to kill Gohan, but Vegeta kicked Gohan out of the way of both beams. *'Barrage Death BeamDragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'', 2007. – A single-handed, rapid fire version used by Frieza in his Final Form. It is performed like a normal Death Beam, but Frieza fires multiple beams from his index finger instead of a single beam. Frieza used this move during his first encounter with Goku but the Saiyan was able deflect them all with just one hand (much to Frieza's surprise) and again Frieza used the technique on Goku but the newly transformed Super Saiyan was able to dodge all (much to Frieza's shock) sans the last one, which was intensional. Perfect Cell used this move against Gohan, but the young Full-Power Super Saiyan was able to dodge all the beams. *Full Power Death Beam' – A full-powered version of the Death Beam, which is fired like a normal Death Beam, but the beam is wider, brighter, and it has far more power. This attack was used by Super Perfect Cell to kill Trunks. *'Chaotic Dead EndDragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, 2010 – A version of the Death Beam used by Cooler in his base form. Cooler shoots a regular Death Beam through the opponent's chest, followed by a few energy spheres to the falling opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. Used against Piccolo in order to take care of him so he wouldn't cause anymore trouble in Cooler's mission. *'Death RazorDragon Ball Heroes, 2011 – A variation of the Death Beam used by Chilled (Frieza's ancestor). He extends his index finger forward as he was charging a regular Death Beam, but he instead fires several pink beams simultaneously, creating a giant explosion. Gallery Dragon-ball-69598.jpg|Frieza's Death Beam fatally injuring Vegeta PiccoloPierced.Ep.095.png|Frieza's Death Beam piercing Piccolo Dbz96-55.jpg|Death Beam fired at Super Saiyan Goku FriezaMadAtGoku.PNG|Frieza's Death Beam towards Goku Frezah2.jpg|Frieza charges a Death Beam in the intro for ''Budokai 2 CellDeathBeamB3HD.jpg|Cell fires a Death Beam in Budokai 3 HD Death Beam Budokai Tenkaichi.jpg|Frieza's Death Beam in Budokai Tenkaichi Frieza Finger Beam Zenkai Royale.png|Frieza's Death Beam in Zenkai Battle Royale References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Beam Attacks